


Sons of Ragnar at Thanksgiving

by oddsnends



Series: Sons of Ragnar [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Headcanon, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddsnends/pseuds/oddsnends





	Sons of Ragnar at Thanksgiving

**Bjorn:**

  * Dreads “family” Holidays being a child of divorce
  * Hates that both family dinners are on the same day
  * Tries having his own dinner once, but it doesn’t work so well. Bjorn isn’t a good cook.
  * Eats only low carbs and protein items
  * Would rather play football than watch it on tv
  * Stays up all night to get online Black Friday deals
  * Always claims he is staying home the next year but never does

**Ubbe:**

  * Invites random friends who need a place to go
  * Demands that he brings the stuffing!
  * Spends most of the day breaking up brotherly arguments
  * Facilitates the games of football
  * Helps with all the clean up
  * Insist they take several family photos every year
  * Sends everyone home with left overs – even if they don’t want them

**Hvitserk:**

  * Party at his place, as usual.
  * Makes everyone dress in a fall theme – reds, browns, yellow, and orange
  * Spends his time in front of the tv watching sports
  * If you don’t get dinner before him, don’t expect to eat
  * Will fight anyone for the last piece of pie!
  * Helps babysit the little kids
  * Sneaks the older teens a few sips of wine when nobody is looking

**Sigurd:**

  * Spends his day assuring relatives that he is not an unemployed hippie
  * Brings his own vegan, gluten free, soy free, dairy free farm fresh meal
  * Tries to engage the older adults in articulate conversation
  * Helps Hvitserk with the little kids
  * Offers to sit at the little kid table if the other adults need room
  * Avoids Ivar to make Ubbe’s day easier
  * Brings a different girl to dinner every year

**Ivar:**

  * Complains about there being too many people around
  * Nobody ever makes the squash the right way
  * Loves to see the adults hand Sigurd’s pretentious ass to him
  * Hates being near the little kids
  * Gets sat at the kid’s table against his protests
  * Is always happy when Ubbe sends him home with made up plates
  * Tries to find out what Bjorn wants for Black Friday so he can try to get it first


End file.
